


There's Your Place

by Mr_August



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Rape, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_August/pseuds/Mr_August
Summary: Глускин обеспокоенно оглядывает его лицо, на дне его глаз плещется непонимание и явное безумие, которое невозможно спрятать ни за надуманной нежностью, ни за злобой.— Почему ты не смотришь на меня, дорогая? Что-то не так?Парку хочется сказать, что «не так» у него в штанах и у Глускина с головой, но он молчит, сжимая дрожащими пальцами лежащие на полу обрывки ткани.





	There's Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из тех работ, что пишется за ночь, а потому не несет тяжелой смысловой нагрузки. Слэш ради слэша и психологической реакции, ничего более.
> 
> Эдди сходит с ума и требует невесту, Вейлон хочет-не-хочет умирать и молится черт знает кому.  
> Все как надо, да.

Легкие вяжет узлом, а конечности начинают деревенеть; Вейлон смотрит в льдистые, абсолютно безумные глаза и мечтает лишь вновь задохнуться в удушливом зеленом газе, отключиться и проснуться где-нибудь запертым, привязанным, закованным, с разрывающейся от боли головой, но хотя бы проснуться. Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы сжимают горло, давят, собирая в складки, на кожу и не позволяют вдохнуть пыльный, провонявший кровью и затхлостью воздух, и он боится, что вот-вот ощутит едва уловимый щелчок, сопровождающийся коротким хрустом.  
  
Этот ублюдок запросто может переломить ему позвоночник.  
  
Пальцы соскальзывают по мокрой и липкой от подсыхающей крови коже, безрезультатно пытаются вцепиться в чужую кисть, раз за разом выпуская и срываясь вниз. Парк едва касается пола, старается встать хотя бы на кончики пальцев, но, как только это получается, рука на горле сжимается сильнее, а его поднимают вверх еще на пару сантиметров.  
  
Глускин смотрит на него снизу вверх, растягивает губы в хищном оскале и тяжело дышит, до лица Вейлона доносится жаркий, с гниловатым запахом воздух из его рта. Он то сжимает пальцы, то словно бы ослабляет хватку, но продолжает душить и удерживать навесу, жадно осматривает, с вожделением и больной нежностью ловит взглядом каждую эмоцию, безостановочно повторяясь, зовя то «дорогой», то «шлюхой».

Вейлон Парк давится собственной слюной, скопившейся в глотке, чувствует, как она стекает по подбородку, и не может расплывающимся разумом понять, пальцы Глускина влажные от крови или от его слюны. Он чувствует, как желудок скручивает, отдаленно слышит, как тот урчит; Вейлона бы вывернуло, он бы выблевал свои внутренности, если бы шею не сжимала рука.  
  
Боль уже иглами распространилась по телу, она настойчиво впивается в каждую клеточку кожи, а Парк, словно мантру, прокручивает в голове лишь несколько слов.  
  
**Нельзя. Было. Приезжать. В Маунт-Мэссив.**  
  
Глускин плавно опускает его, все так же не позволяя дышать, наслаждаясь сиплыми хрипами и животным страхом в глазах, приближает, чтобы лицо Вейлона оказалось прямо напротив его. Глухо рычит, проводя большим пальцем вверх по загнанно бьющемуся под кожей пульсу, неосознанно смещая ладонь и давя еще сильнее, на саму гортань, и Парку кажется, что его глаза сейчас просто лопнут от напряжения и боли.  
  
**Нельзя. Было. Приезжать. В Маунт-Мэссив.**  
  
Он разжимает пальцы, стряхивает с кисти слюну и размоченную ей кровь, склоняет голову, едва ли не с интересом наблюдая за кашляющим, судорожно сжимающим и оглаживающим собственную шею Парком.  
  
 — Ты поняла свою ошибку, дорогая?  
  
Вейлон хрипит, его разрывает от смеха, и тот застревает где-то на уровне уже прогоревших от удушья легких, еще больше мешая дышать. Ему хочется разбить об голову Глускина один из стульев, которых в комнате несколько десятков, он хочет рассмеяться ему в лицо и на всю больницу прокричать, чтобы тот отправлялся к дьяволу и забрал с собой гребаного каннибала, бродящего этажом выше, но он может только сипеть и всхлипывать, пытаясь протолкнуть в сжавшееся, стянутое спазмом горло воздух.  
  
Когда Глускин сжимает волосы на его затылке и дергает вверх, вынуждая поднять глаза и поморщиться от боли, оскал на его лице такой, что Вейлон только безмолвно дергает головой, надеясь, что это сойдет за согласие. Когда его взгляд наполняется благоговейным восхищением, Вейлон судорожно пытается вспомнить, верил ли он когда-нибудь в бога и как именно надо молиться, чтобы не размозжили голову об пол. Когда тот тянет к его лицу вторую руку и проводит по дрожащей нижней губе, Вейлон суматошно шарит по импровизированной часовне взглядом, надеясь найти путь к спасению.  
  
Глускин оттягивает его губу пальцем, гладит по искусанной коже на внутренней стороне, обводит кромку зубов и ведет куда-то вбок, засовывая глубже, проходится по щеке и касается места, где кончается челюсть. Он глуповато улыбается, чуть скалится, смотрит с немым обожанием, и тупая боль от натянутых волос на затылке сменяется ощущением обманчиво ласковых поглаживаний. Парк сглатывает вязкую кислую слюну и надеется, что не выблюет желудочный сок прямо на запыленные кожаные туфли, которые тот непонятно где достал. Когда Глускин начинает давить на небольшую щель между челюстями и хочет раскрыть его рот, он лишь крепче стискивает зубы и пытается уйти от прикосновений.  
  
Взгляд натыкается на заваленный проход справа. Вейлон подслеповато щурится, глядя против яркого света, выходящего из дверного проема, загнанно дышит и сжимает пальцы. Если он успеет… Если достаточно сильно ударит Глускина по голове, если сможет хоть немного отодвинуть перекрывший проход упавший стеллаж, если успеет протиснуться, то вырвется из рук этого психопата.  
  
Пальцы исчезают изо рта, а затем, мокрые, со сгустками его собственной слюны, прикасаются к подбородку, сжимают и поворачивают его голову. Глускин обеспокоенно оглядывает его лицо, на дне его глаз плещется непонимание и явное безумие, которое невозможно спрятать ни за надуманной нежностью, ни за злобой.

 — Почему ты не смотришь на меня, дорогая? Что-то не так?  
  
Парку хочется сказать, что «не так» у него в штанах и у Глускина с головой, но он молчит, сжимая дрожащими пальцами лежащие на полу обрывки ткани, только судорожно сглатывает и пытается придумать, как его отвлечь, чтобы выиграть хоть немного времени. Ему хватит пяти секунд, чтобы добраться до стула, но он не знает, сколько понадобится, чтобы забежать в ту комнату. Хотя — нервная усмешка против воли растянула губы — он даже не уверен, поможет ли ему это хоть чем-то.  
  
Глускин продолжает внимательно осматривать его, осторожно, почти ласкающе гладит по щекам и лбу. Но когда его глаза вновь вспыхивают желанием, спрятанным под любовью, Вейлон чувствует рвущиеся наружу всхлипы и понимает, что больше не выдержит. Он ловит его взгляд и ненавидит себя в тот момент, когда раскрывает рот, издавая невнятные хрипы.

 — Там, — голос сипит, срывается от напряжения и страха. Глускин удивленно вздергивает брови и склоняется ближе, так, что Вейлон едва не отшатывается, ощутив его дыхание на своих губах. Сглатывает и прячет глаза. — Там кто-то пробежал. Я-я не хочу, чтобы он что-то сломал… в нашем доме.  
  
Он зажмуривается, сжимает зубы и кулаки, пытаясь сдержать тошноту, а когда слышит сдавленный, наполненный яростью рык, дергается.  
  
 — Я не позволю ему навредить нашей семейной жизни!  
  
Глускин резко отстраняется, и Вейлон даже не глядя на него наверняка знает, что он хочет схватить свой тесак. И если тот все-таки окажется у него в руках, от шкафа останутся одни щепки. Осознание, что он может упустить единственную, пусть и призрачную возможность на спасение, затмевает глаза. Парк подрывается, делает резкий выпад в сторону ближайшего стула и крепко хватает его за ножки, тут же разбивая Глускину об затылок. Слышит короткий вскрик и стук упавшего тела, слышит, как тот начинает возиться на полу, вскакивая на ноги, и несется к поваленному стеллажу, хватается за обломанные края, не обращая внимания на впивающиеся в кожу занозы, давит и пытается отодвинуть.  
  
 — Гребаная сука!

Крик за спиной заставляет резко напрячься и втиснуться, почти упасть в узкую щель, обдирая голые плечи и грудь; особенно большая щепка впивается в руку, и Вейлон не может сдержать болезненного стона, но выдергивает ее, только когда устраивается под самим шкафом, надеясь, что стоящий совсем рядом, с ненавистью смотрящий на него Глускин до него не дотянется. Он дергается в сторону, когда облаченная в перчатку рука хватает воздух возле его плеча, с ужасом смотрит на яростно рычащего мужчину и думает только о тесаке, который тот сжимает в другой ладони.  
  
Он не хочет умирать. Господи, пожалуйста, что угодно, но только не смерть. Вейлон боится, боится до жалобного, собачьего скулежа и загнанно колотящегося сердца, боится до спазмов в горле. И если жизнь будет стоить того, что ему вечно придется сидеть в этой узкой щели, стараясь отстраниться от пытающейся достать его руки, он будет сидеть, пока не потеряет сознание от голода. Если Глускин сделает из него «женщину», пока он будет в отключке, и тем самым убьет, это будет далеко не худшим вариантом. Более удовлетворяющим, чем тот же Глускин, забежавший в комнату с другой стороны, когда Вейлон попытался выбраться из-под стеллажа.  
  
Именно в этот момент, глядя на стоящего в дверном проеме мужчину, он понял, что загнал себя в угол. И даже попытка вылезти обратно в «часовню» не помогла — Парк успевает только наполовину высунуться, когда слышит топающий бег. Он дергается обратно и кричит, когда в плечо впивается очередная щепа, но сразу же жмурится и прикусывает губу; сустав горит огнем, а мышцу мгновенно начинает стягивать острой тянущей болью. Перед глазами на мгновение мутнеет, когда он обхватывает ее пальцами, пытается выдернуть и болезненно стонет сквозь зубы. Забывается настолько, что даже не сразу чувствует сжавшие другое плечо жесткие пальцы, а когда его выдергивают наружу, вновь кричит: щепа цепляется за одну из полок и от резкого рывка смещается в сторону, обжигая руку новой волной боли.  
  
Глускин вновь поднимает его над полом, сжимает шею и позволяет опираться лишь на пальцы. Приближается так, что едва не касается носа Парка своим, и рычит тому в лицо:  
  
 — Ты хотела бросить меня! — он кидает его на пол, и Вейлон, морщась и стараясь не обращать внимания на собственное плечо, ползет по проходу спиной вперед, подальше от приближающегося, заведшего за спину руку Глускина. Когда неяркий свет бликом отражается на лезвии ножа, который тот сжал в руке, глаза Вейлона расширяются.  
  
 — Нет, нет, нет, — он ползет назад, не отрывая взгляда от его кисти. — Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо!  
  
Глускин наступает ему на стопу, подошвой вжимая израненные, с местами полопавшейся кровяной коркой пальцы в пол, склоняется к все еще пытающемуся вырваться Парку и смотрит с ненавистью, от которой у того в груди рождаются жалобные, отчаянные всхлипы.

 — Прости меня, Эдди, пожалуйста, не надо! Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, — с животным ужасом, почти умоляюще просит Вейлон, то срываясь на крик, то на хриплый шепот. Когда Глускин садится на его бедра, придавливая к полу, и давит рукой на грудь, вжимая в неровные, царапающие кожу деревянные доски, у Вейлона темнеет в глазах.

Лезвие прижимается к боку и, надави Глускин чуть сильнее, вот-вот войдет под ребра, но тот склоняется к его лицу и сбивчиво шепчет в самые губы:  
  
 — Как ты могла? — ладонь вновь ложится на горло, удерживает, давит, но почти не душит. Ненависть во взгляде сменяется болью, и в голосе проскальзывают жалобные, плаксивые ноты. — Почему ты хотела бросить меня? Почему ты поступаешь так раз за разом?  
  
Парк широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на нож, впивающийся в кожу, и в неосознанном порыве протягивает руки, сжимает его плечи, успокаивающе гладит большими пальцами и продолжает сбивчиво просить:  
  
 — Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости меня, Эдди, пожалуйста, — он судорожно сглатывает и переводит взгляд на его лицо, заглядывает в глаза, слыша собственный сбивающийся скулящий голос словно издалека. — Прости меня, клянусь, я никогда тебя не брошу, только, пожалуйста, не надо!  
  
Глускин смотрит на него неверяще, щурится, кривит губы, а глаза шарят по лицу Вейлона, и ему кажется, что на местах, которые те осмотрели, остается липкий след. Он рвано вздыхает и чувствует, как к горлу, которое все еще грубо сжимает широкая ладонь, подступает тошнотный ком.  
  
На что он готов, чтобы не умирать?  
  
Вейлон продолжает шептать просьбы о прощении, продолжает уверять в том, что никогда не сбежит, и переносит руку, проводя по чужой изуродованной щеке дрожащими пальцами. Только бы он расслабился. Только бы отпустил, перестал вжимать в пол, только бы у Парка вновь появилась возможность сбежать. Ему нужна еще одна попытка, и он прекрасно понимает, что она-то уж точно будет последней. Если вообще будет.  
  
Он зажмуривается, когда лезвие начинает давить сильнее, царапает кожу, почти входя в тело. Глускин прижимается к нему плотнее, проводит ладонью, не держащей нож, по ребрам, спускается ниже, оглаживая бедро, и Вейлон чувствует, как сердце начинает колотиться где-то в глотке.  
  
 — Ты так хочешь остаться со мной? Почему же ты тогда пыталась сбежать? Почему ты ударила меня? — он неотрывно смотрит в глаза и проводит рукой ниже, скользя на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Парку кажется, что его сейчас вырвет, но он кивает, надеясь, что это просто очередное проявление безумства. — Неужели тебя так напугала та грязь, пробежавшая по нашему дому?  
  
Глускин опаляет дыханием его шею, вынуждая судорожно всхлипнуть и сжать кулаки, ведет носом вверх, от выступающих ключиц к подбородку. Когда он произносит следующие слова, Вейлону кажется, что из его легких ударом выбивают воздух.  
  
 — Я знаю, что ты должна оставаться честной женщиной, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы ты была моей женщиной. Не хочу, чтобы ты вновь попыталась убежать.  
  
Парк вздрагивает, когда на место холодного лезвия ложится еще одна теплая ладонь, и не может сдержать очередного всхлипа. Глускин успокаивающе гладит его по голове, прижимаясь всем телом, и проводит рукой по раненому плечу.  
  
 — Не бойся, моя дорогая, больно будет недолго. Я сделаю тебе хорошо, очень хорошо, — он целует влажными губами его шею, и того передергивает от отвращения, когда кожи касается горячий язык. А когда из плеча резко выдергивают щепу, не может сдержать крик. Глускин проводит дорожку вверх и пихает свой язык ему в рот, надавив пальцами на щеки и не позволяя сжать челюсти. Комната кружится перед глазами; у Вейлона в груди зарождается самая настоящая паника, от которой перехватывает и без того с трудом осуществляемое дыхание и скручивает внутренности в спираль.  
  
Ему хочется срезать кожу с собственного языка, когда Глускин гладит и елозит по нему своим, но, зажатый между полом и крупным, пахнущим затхлостью и кровью телом, он может лишь сжимать трясущимися руками его плечи и безрезультатно пытаться оттолкнуть. У Вейлона получается только дернуть головой в сторону, и его начинает трясти, когда Глускин болезненно прижимается губами к его скуле.  
  
Он опускает руку на его подбородок, касается пальцами судорожно бьющегося пульса на шее и давит на горло, отчего Вейлон кашляет, а после с силой поворачивает его голову, вынуждая смотреть туда же, куда могли бы быть направлены взгляды сидящих на стульях гостей. Парк жмурится, и Глускин опускает руку ниже, сдавливает шею.  
  
 — Посмотри, дорогая. Открой глаза!  
  
Пальцы сжимаются, и Вейлон не может сдержать вырвавшегося всхлипа, но послушно глядит в указанном направлении. Его начинает колотить крупной дрожью, когда взгляд натыкается на заштопанное грязное платье. Свадебное платье, в которое должна быть одета  _идеальная женщина Эдди Глускина._  
  
 — Там твое место, — Глускин говорит с придыханием, опаляя висок влажным тяжелым дыханием, и ослабляет хватку, прижимается губами к месту, где челюсть переходит в шею. — Ты будешь прекрасной невестой. Самой красивой.  
  
Кожи касается горячий язык, и Вейлон чувствует, как по щекам скатываются слезы. Он не выберется отсюда. Даже если после  _этого_  Глускин отпустит его, он не выберется. Парк только доползет до ближайшей закрывающейся комнаты, спрячется в одном из одиночных карцеров, где жили остальные служащие, и разобьет голову об стену, если по пути не найдет что-нибудь острое.  
  
**Нельзя. Было. Приезжать. В Маунт-Мэссив.**  
  
Вейлон знает, что не сможет сопротивляться и уж тем более сбежать, но, когда Глускин перестает прижимать его к полу, все равно пытается выползти из-под него. Он бьет ногами по полу, отпинывает самого себя, а когда опомнившийся Глускин вновь давит ладонью ему на живот, сдавленно скулит от боли. Он видит зависшее над ним лицо с изуродованной щекой и налившимися кровью глазами и едва сдерживает отчаянный крик, потому что больше не может терпеть.  
  
 — Не бойся, я буду нежен с тобой, — Глускин гладит его по щеке и улыбается, скалясь, обнажая желтоватые зубы, хватает судорожно скоблящие по полу руки Вейлона и зажимает их, шепчет на ухо: — Не сопротивляйся, тебе будет лишь больнее. Я не хочу навредить тебе.  
  
Вейлону хочется закричать ему в лицо, что он чертов психопат, и он почти делает это, но, когда Глускин склоняется ниже и обдает его жарким дыханием, откидывает голову назад, прижимается затылком к полу и закрывает глаза, сжимая зубы. Вейлону хочется, чтобы долбаный каннибал отрезал своей циркулярной пилой Глускину голову или все то, что ниже пояса, но он лишь слабо двигает руками, когда тот отпускает их, и действительно не сопротивляется. Вейлону даже хочется, чтобы тот воткнул ему под ребра нож, если после этого он оставит его заливать кровью пол гребаной часовни, но только дергается, когда чувствует грубые ладони на своих бедрах.  
  
Парк ловит себя на мысли, что ему  _почти что_  плевать, но все равно продолжает дрожать под руками, которые под видом ласки заставляют его едва слышно стонать от боли. А когда Глускин хватает его за ноги, приподнимает и резко тянет на себя, то судорожно втягивает сквозь зубы воздух и сглатывает кислую слюну. Голые лопатки болят от удара о деревянные доски, кожу саднит, плечо тянуще ноет, но в поясницу упираются острые колени, и это в разы хуже.  
  
Пока Глускин суматошно возится с собственными брюками, Вейлон смотрит на грязный потолок, оглядывает свисающие с него лоскуты ткани и думает о том, что ему надо просто очистить голову. Или, наоборот, попытаться посторонними мыслями перекрыть мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет. Вейлон знает лишь то, что больше никогда не сможет вспоминать Лизу, не чувствуя при этом тошноты и стремления выблевать содержимое желудка вместе с ним самим. Не сможет вспоминать ее, не испытывая желания расколоть собственную черепную коробку, чтобы избавиться от назойливого чувства отвращения к себе. И если свершится чудо, если он выберется из этого проклятого места, то уж точно никогда не сможет посмотреть в глаза ни ей, ни сыновьям.  
  
Парк слышит частое, хриплое дыхание и чуть приподнимает голову, глядя на Глускина. Тот исступленно гладит пальцами внутреннюю сторону его бедер, специально не касается промежности, словно бы игнорирует, старается не замечать, что его «женщина» пока  _не совершенна_. Глускин поднимает на Вейлона глаза, смотрит жадно, с несдерживаемой похотью, с плещущимся в глубине, где-то на периферии, безумием. Когда он приподнимает его и тянет еще выше, Вейлон чувствует, как к нему прижимается напряженный член, и зажмуривает глаза, роняя голову обратно. Одними губами просит у неведомо кого, чтобы это все закончилось как можно скорее, и срывается на крик, когда Глускин пытается войти в него.  
  
**Нельзя. Было. Приезжать. В Маунт-Мэссив.**  
  
 — Дорогая, — голос срывающийся, глухой, с утробным рычанием. Глускин выдыхает сквозь зубы, подаваясь вперед и вынуждая сжать в пальцах валяющуюся на полу ткань, максимально запрокинуть голову и вновь болезненно вскрикнуть. — Ты такая чистая… Ты ни с кем не была до меня…  
  
Вейлон захлебывается собственной слюной, давится и может лишь сипло, на грани слышимости скулить, когда тот, удержав его за бедра, рывком входит до конца и впивается пальцами в выступающие подвздошные кости. Глускин стонет, прикрывает глаза и смотрит из-под полуопущенных век, и Вейлону кажется, что от этого взгляда по телу расползаются багровые пятна ожогов. Он то сжимает сведенными болезненной судорогой пальцами обрывки ткани, то царапает короткими ногтями пол, а когда чувствует очередной толчок, с размаху бьет по доскам кулаком, подносит к лицу другую руку и прикусывает запястье, впиваясь зубами все сильнее.  
  
Глускин двигается. Он почти сразу срывается, то вбивая Парка в неровный пол, то прижимаясь к нему, оглаживая ноги и впалый живот, напряженный и до тягучей боли в мышцах втягиваемый.  
  
Глускину хорошо. Он стонет, с плохо замаскированным под любовь вожделением осматривает сжавшееся под ним тело и гладит грубыми ладонями все, до чего только может дотянуться. Рычит, когда Вейлон не может сдержать очередной вскрик, запрокидывает голову и вновь подхватывает его под бедра, натягивая на себя.  
  
Вейлону кажется, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума от боли во всем теле. Он не может нормально вздохнуть — воздух застревает в горле всякий раз, как Глускин толкается в него, не проходит в легкие и болезненно распирает глотку. Парк прокусывает собственную кожу и чувствует во рту совсем недавно исчезнувший вкус крови, морщится и зажимает зубами выпирающую кость. Он просит, едва ли не молится — пусть это все закончится, пусть Глускин распорет ему брюхо или воткнет нож в сердце, скажет что-нибудь вроде «любовь не для всех», но только бы это закончилось. А затем, когда очередное движение заставляет хрипло застонать и попытаться отползти  _хоть куда-нибудь_ , чувствует в груди зарождающийся и тут же сгорающий от боли истерический смех: если бы бог действительно существовал, он бы не позволил этому месту возникнуть. А если бог существует… он явно состоит в компании «Меркоф».  
  
Парк хватается за уплывающее в болезненный туман сознание, отчаянно пытается отключиться от ощущений и сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь, хотя бы на боли в раненых плече и ноге, но каждый раз, как у него начинает это получаться, вновь происходит что-то, от чего хочется кричать во всю глотку, пусть даже если голоса уже нет. Когда все начинает доходить словно через толщу воды, Вейлон не понимает, действительно ли у него получилось или он начинает проваливаться куда-то, куда стоило бы, наверное, провалиться еще до того, как это началось, но у него мутнеет перед глазами, и лицо Глускина постепенно расплывается. Только его голос, хриплый, надрывистый, теперь уже не скрывающий сумасшествия его обладателя, звучит неожиданно громко, так, словно тот говорит прямо Вейлону в ухо.  
  
 — Ты прекрасна, дорогая. Твоя искренность, твое тело, твоя красота… Ты подарила все это мне, — пальцы нежно поглаживают выпирающую скулу, проводят по окровавленной от укусов губе, и эти прикосновения ощущаются настолько остро, они так пропитаны притворной, ненормальной любовью, что Парк чувствует, как по щекам катятся горячие слезы. Глускин выходит из него, надевает обратно брюки и наклоняется, целуя сухими губами его шею, проводит языком вверх, после чего ныряет им в приоткрытый рот, запихивая слишком глубоко и вынуждая кашлять.  
  
Вейлон всхлипывает и цепляется пальцами за его плечи, закрывает глаза и судорожно втягивает носом воздух, которым тут же давится. Рвущиеся из груди рыдания выходят наружу. У него нет сил подняться на ноги, все, что он сейчас по-настоящему хочет, — подохнуть здесь, на полу, в гребаной пародии на часовню, умереть до того, как отвращение к себе достигнет последней стадии.  
  
Он не напрягается, когда Глускин берет его на руки. Парка начинает колотить крупной дрожью, у него трясутся руки, а мышцы болят так, словно их несколько раз разрезали и заштопали. Когда Глускин влажно целует его лоб, он только сипло, едва слышно выдыхает, после чего чувствует пальцы на своем подбородке и приоткрывает глаза, послушно глядя на платье, к которому тот повернул его голову.  
  
 — Ты будешь самой красивой в нем, дорогая. Будешь настоящей женщиной, когда я надену его на тебя. Мы будем прекрасны. Ты и я, вместе, — он прижимается губами к виску Вейлона и глубоко, жадно дышит. — Я нашел тебя. Ту, которую искал так долго.  
  
Парк всхлипывает, а после в ужасе раскрывает глаза, когда Глускин шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
 — Добро пожаловать домой, моя дорогая.  
  
  
_**Нельзя. Было. Приезжать. В Маунт-Мэссив.**_


End file.
